Daughter Of The Tribunal 2: Battle Nexus
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: It's been a little over a year since the Shredders defeat in New York City. The world has continued on as normal and Persephone is a free woman. As she sets out into the new world Persephone struggles to find a new purpose. At the annual Battle Nexus Tournament she may find it and perhaps more. *Based on the popular 2003-2009 cartoon television series* Leonardo/OC/Ultimate Ninja
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Persephone and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Daughter Of The Tribunal 2: Battle Nexus Prologue**

_A year has passed since the Shredders ultimate defeat in New York City with his brand of sinister darkness and malevolent evil never to be seen walking this earth or the spiritual plane ever again._

_Also, this year signifies the very first one that Persephone has actually been able to walk the modern world again a free woman without fear of being hunted or chased relentlessly by an ever encroaching adversary that did nothing but mercilessly pursing her. _

_It's been quite a relief and a bit of fresh air. _

_Although it's difficult to break habits that have been drilled into her for years by a higher power._

_Persephone has been taking complete advantage of her newfound freedom. _

_Thanks to Leo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo along with their friends Casey and April she's been living life to the fullest in the city that is known to never sleep a day. Persephone is catching up on a whole lot of things she's missed. Not only that, but Persephone is able to visit her mother down in Virginia on a regular basis thanks to April and Casey's assistance. _

_Persephone and Melinda have immensely enjoyed making up for the lost time in the years that were stolen from them._

_Truly Persephone shouldn't really be worrying about anything anymore. _

_All except for one teeny tiny problem. _

_No matter what Persephone does she can't seem to settle down in one place for very long. _

_Lately Persephone has drastically been becoming restless, seeking where and when the next waiting adventure will bring her. _

_For some reason Persephone still feels the need to train daily with the Turtles in the normal exercises both in and outside their home protecting New York City. Here she absolutely stays fit and in shape. _

_Sooner than Persephone thinks she'll soon have a place where she can utilize her fighting prowess to the fullest._

_The Battle Nexus Tournament. _

_It's that time again where the Battle Nexus Tournament that commences every three years. _

_The Battle Nexus Tournament is an ancient and noble competition that has been in play for generations going back many century's. _

_The Battle Nexus, also known as the Big Brawl, is as it is named a nexus of dimensions connecting a multitude of different worlds including Earth. Here the mightiest warriors from numerous galaxies join together in neutral space and each battle to become a known champion throughout the vast multiverse. The Battle Nexus is wisely ruled by the Ultimate Daimyo. _

_As being close acquaintances to the Ultimate Daimyo Master Splinter and the Turtles receive an invitation to take part in the competition. _

_This time around Persephone is around for the ride. _

_No telling what sort of fun she'll have here…or who she'll meet. _

**Authors Note:**

**Ha! Told you guys to all keep your eyes peeled for a surprise! Bet you weren't expecting something like this in the works. Truth is I've been thinking about this sequel for Daughter Of The Tribunal ever since I first started writing this story idea for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles down on pen and paper. Now I've finally gotten to it and it makes me feel very happy. **

**Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to work on this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it in the long run. Something tells me you're going to really like it. Besides the Battle Nexus competition in itself there's going to be a big event occurring here that I'm sure will make the majority of you go nuts. In a good way, not a bad one in the least. That one I can assuredly promise for definite certain. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Persephone and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and grim days.**

* * *

**Daughter Of The Tribunal 2: Battle Nexus Chapter 1 **

Persephone returns home from another enjoyable visit to Virginia with her mother Melinda. Melinda was off from work for the weekend, a rare occurrence, so mother and daughter took advantage of this rare free time on her hands. They didn't do anything too big. In fact, they had a movie marathon of a series that the two of them both take pleasure in watching whenever they're together and taking some relaxing time in a park. Going to the park is one activity that neither women believe that they'll ever get tired of doing in their lives. The images may seem a bit childish to anyone who might be watching them, but sitting on swings for hours just relishing in each other's company is plenty of fun and relaxing to the fullest. It brings back such good memories together along with adding on brand new ones. These are to be treasured, held close to the heart. The stuff she never wants to lose.

On the way back Persephone relishes in the time spent, but on the train ride home she can't help a familiar sense of melancholy that seeps into her. Recently Persephone has been feeling this discontent a lot more no matter how hard she tries to keep it away. The absence and relief she faces whenever she does succeed in holding this at bay is repeatedly and apparently very short lived to encounter.

The most obvious reason for this is very simple. Which perhaps makes it a smidge hard to accept to those that know her best.

She's bored. Straight down to the bone.

Don't get her wrong. Persephone is very happy that there are peace and immense happiness in the life she lives now after fulfilling her destiny. Unfortunately this, also, might be what drives her crazy. Even the training she does with her friends does nothing to extinguish this.

In the past Persephone constantly had a purpose that completely took over her days. Now with it gone it's like she ultimately requires something else to take its place.

Something has to change.

Unknowingly for Persephone the change she so desires are actually right around the corner.

How wonderful that Persephone has such wonderful and loyal friends in order to take her mind off of issues weighing on her mind although she refuses to even hint discomfort to any of them. Not on her life.

As Persephone enters the basement apartment she acquired from April underneath her family's antique shop there are four people lying in wait for her inside the place deep in the shadows. Having already been aware of her return way in advance.

Their plan to surprise her is a massive fail. Persephone can instantly tell they're in her home the moment she steps foot through the door. Keeping up with the act Persephone acts none the wiser, showing no signs of apprehension once marking down their shared presence here. Failing to react even when one of them stealthily sneaks his way up behind her, acting all big, tough, and sneaky.

One of Persephone's favorite things to do is ruin their fun like this, spoiling their efforts. After all this time these guys still think they can get the drop on her. An urge they definitely can't resist.

"Don't even think about it, Mikey," warned Persephone, finally turning around, arms crossed, to find Mikey standing behind her with his arms raised and looking by all accounts ready to pounce.

Groans are heard around the apartment as the remainder of the 4 brothers appear out of their hiding places and into the open layout.

"Oh man," whined Mikey, having no difficulty complaining about this failure to scare her at least once.

Corners of her lips turning up in amusement at especially his disappointment, chuckling, Persephone teased "Guys give it up already. You're never going to catch me that way."

Remaining undaunted with the task, Raphael scoffs "You'll see. One of these days we'll get you."

"I highly doubt that. Not a chance," said Persephone, smiling toothily.

Raphael huffs, muttering under his breath. Acting like none of them can hear him when they most certainly can. Shaking her head at Raphael, ignoring his antics, Persephone inquires "So what are you guys doing in the apartment right now?"

All 4 brothers then exchange meaningful glances, enormous grins on their faces.

Raising a quizzical brow in curiosity towards their behavior, Persephone said "Okay. What did I miss?"

Rubbing the palms of his hands together in a mixture of enormous glee and eager anticipation, Donatello said "It's that time again. One of the biggest events in the realms is about to go down."

Cracking his knuckles in preparation just thinking about it, Leonardo said "The Battle Nexus Tournament."

The silence in the pause following this sudden declaration is so big that anyone could've probably heard an ant scuttle across the floor if that actually happened.

Tilting her head to the side, squinting her slightly in confusion upon hearing the name of the event, Persephone said "What's that?"

Persephone is about to be on the receiving end of enlightenment.

**Authors Note:**

**In honor of the brand-new Justice League: Dark Apokolips War film that just came out I uploaded a new story called Morning Star based off of it. Please check it out and let me know what you think. It would really mean a lot to me to see what your thoughts are about it. **

**Also, watching it gave me a certain idea. What do you guys think of me combining my characters Audrina from Heart Of Atlantis and Danika from this one once we get to this new movie? **

**Also, I still haven't figured out what Danika's superhero name should be. I really need this figured out because the following chapter after this one will be where her superhero name is chosen for this story. The choices are now down to Tempest and Twilight. **

**Just a heads up I'm accepting suggestions on numerous shows, books, and movies to write about in the future. You see I'm trying to reach my goal of 100 stories on my profile. Currently I have 1 left to go after this one until I get there. ONE! So think it over and if I feel a connection with what you suggest I'll do it. **

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. Apologies for it taking so long. I've been debating on how to go about it for a while and finally figured it out. **

**Apologies for taking so long with this one. As you can probably tell by the massive spike in new works on my profile I've been having a ton of inspiration lately in the last year alone. So it's kept me pretty busy. Plus I had a move on my plate so that was added into the mix. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Hachiko: UA Class 1-A's Mascott, Big Hero 6: Mirai Hamada, Mermaids Walk Among Us, U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Sayuri Wren, Fifth Turtle, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, The Emperor's Daughter, Glenstorm's Daughter, Dianca Robbins, Morning Star, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire and Ice, Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, Hachiko: UA Class 1-A's Mascot, Mermaids Walk Among Us, Big Hero 6: Mirai Hamada, U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire And Ice, Morning Star, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, Fifth Turtle, The Emperor's Daughter, Rorschach's Legend, Sayuri Wren, Bianca Robbins, Aunt, Glenstorm's Daughter, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
